


Prognostication

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [89]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Divination, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “I do not have nobbly knuckles.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Original Character(s)
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 31





	Prognostication

“Cancer’s your Sun Sign, right?”

“Yes?”

“That’s a Water Sign, but you’ve got an Air Hand.”

“Right.”

“That means…” she murmured, pushing his hand up in the air while she shifted through her notes.

Regulus wasn’t sure how she managed to learn _anything_ since her margins were filled with scribbles and doodles from herself and whoever she happened to be sitting next to, and whole chunks of parchment were ripped off to be used to send notes around the classroom.

“That means you’re intellectually curious,” she continued. “But also quite anxious. You’re good at communicating but you bottle up your feelings too much.”

“I could have told you that.”

“Yes, well. That’s just from the shape of your hand. Nobbly knuckles.”

“I do not have _nobbly knuckles_.”

“Yes you do. Look,” she said, turning his hand over.

He huffed. He supposed they were quite nobbly, but wasn’t sure how that related to the ball of anxiety that rolled around in his stomach all day, every day.

“This is the Mount of Saturn,” she said, pressing down on the fleshy area below his middle finger. “Yours is quite prominent, so you are wise and responsible. But next to it, the Mount of Apollo, is less prominent… so you won’t have much happiness or success.”

“Great,” he deadpanned.

She traced a long, deep line that ran diagonally across his palm. “Your Head Line is very interesting. It shows that you have a lot of intellectual interests. It’s very straight, which means you are a traditionalist, but there is quite a significant break just here. Perhaps a breakthrough, or epiphany. Your Heart Line is quite broken, too.”

“What does that mean?” he frowned.

“Erm…” she paused to shuffle through her notes again. “Heartbreak and emotional trauma? Sorry.”

“Another uplifting reading, thank you Clementine.”

“Your Head Line is good!” she insisted, tugging his hand back as he tried to pull it away.

“Maybe I should try reading yours,” he said, and flipped their hands over. He frowned at the back of her hand, making exaggerated thoughtful noises as though he were contemplating something very deep. “Oh no… I see terrible things… a girl, fated to die young because she could not stop giving terrible palm readings…”


End file.
